Sofia has a nice bath
by Travis 2017
Summary: Title says it all. Read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Sofia has a good bath

* * *

Sofia is going to the bathroom so she can have her bath of course. She is already barefoot so she will soon also be naked as well of course. She then took off her dress then her panties of course. She looked down at her vagina and nice and smooth front and smiled. She loves the way her body looks by the way in matter of fact by the way. She loves to take baths of course. She loves to be clean after all of course. She loves the way the water feels of course. She has them everyday when she moved in the castle.

"Hi there Clover," said Sofia, "Want to join me in my bath of course?"

"I sure do," said Clover, "We can both enjoy it of course."

"That is good," said Sofia, "As you can tell i am only wearing my amulet right now."

"I can tell," said Clover, "You are naked because i see your vagina."

"Yes of course," said Sofia, "Being a girl i have them of course and i sit to pee."

Sofia and Clover entered the bathtub with Sofia as naked as the day she was born of course. They are having a long bath so she can spend sometime naked. She knows we are all born that way of course. They know that Sofia loves animals of course and loves taking baths of course. We see them in the bath having a fun time of course. Sofia and Clover is talking of course. We see that Sofia is only wearing her amulet. We see them two talking in the bath of course. No bubbles just water of course.

"I love this bath Clover," said Sofia, "I am glad we are taking it together of course."

"Same here," said Clover, "I am glad you are still wearing your amulet here."

"I never take it off," said Sofia, "Even though i am naked of course."

"That is good," said Clover, "I am loving this bath here."

"Same here in fact," said Sofia, "I sure love taking baths of course."

I hope you like this new story here of course so i need some ideas. See what happens next chapter of this story here.


	2. Human body talk

Sofia has a good bath

* * *

Sofia and Clover is still in that bath there of course having fun when being naked. Sofia knows that baths are done fully naked of course because all parts needs washed. She loves the way her body looks of course. She has no bubbles in there so she can see her female genitals in the water. They know the they can play with bath toys there. Sofia has her rubber duck with her of course. That way she wont play with her genitals of course. She is a girl so most of her genitals is in the inside and has to sit to pee.

"I have my rubber duck," said Sofia, "I am glad you are taking it with me here of course."

"That is nice," said Clover, "I sure am glad i am in here with you of course."

"Yes indeed Clover," said Sofia, "I have such a nice body here of course."

"That you do," said Clover, "Your genitals also looks nice of course."

"That i do," said Sofia, "So thank you for that for it is true after all of course."

They are passing the rubber duck back and forth having lots of fun of course. They are having lots of good fun there a lot. Prince James also has baths of course. And like Sofia gets naked for it of course. We still see Sofia and Clover in her ath of course. Only James is a boy who has a penis of course. He knows how to wash it of course. Sofia and Clover knows what that part is of course. Clover is a male rabbit of course. And they know the human body is different than animal bodies of course.

"I have such a nice looking body," said Sofia, "I sure love being a girl my front is nice and smooth."

"It sure is," said Clover, "Yes it is nice and smooth of course."

"Just don't touch my vagina," said Sofia, "My nice and smooth front is good of course."

"Okay then," said Clover, "Well i saw prince James naked once i saw his penis."

"Yes of course," said Sofia, "Our bodies are different than you animals in fact."

I need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	3. I have a nice body

Sofia has a good bath

* * *

Sofia and Clover is still in that bath there of course having fun when being naked. Sofia is enjoying her good bath with her pet rabbit Clover. They are glad they are in there of course with Sofia only wearing her amulet of course. She isn't wearing any clothes so she is naked in fact. That way every part of her can get nice and clean in fact of course. She knows that baths are done when being naked of course. The one who watched and washed her is her own mom in fact. When she was a baby in fact.

"It is a nice bath here," said Sofia, "What i love about baths is being naked which i am of course."

"You said it," said Clover, "By the way you will get boobs where them nipples of yours is at."

"That i will of course," said Sofia, "And get pubic hair in my vagina area of course in fact."

"That you will of course," said Clover, "You do look good naked in fact."

"That i do of course," said Sofia, "I have a good looking girl body in fact."

Sofia loves the way her body looks in fact. She did look at herself naked in the mirror of course. She not only has a good looking face but all of her body including her feet and toes of course. She sleeps barefoot of course in fact. She loves her feet of course because of her ten toes that she has of course. She loves the way her entire body of course. She loves her vagina as well in fact. She knows someday she will use it for sex and push out babies with it as well. She is still talking of course in fact.

"I love my body," said Sofia, "I have a good looking body of course as well as my feet and toes."

"I love your feet and toes," said Clover, "Toes gives us balance of course as well as a push off."

"I love my toes," said Sofia, "I know how toes work of course."

"Yes of course," said Clover, "Toes are good of course."

"I also love my vagina," said Sofia, "I love when i wash it of course."

I need some ideas of the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	4. Three more comes

Sofia has a good bath

* * *

Sofia and Clover is still in that bath there of course having fun when being naked. Sofia saw James come in there and told him to get naked and get in there. He then took off all his clothes including his underwear and got in it. He needs to get clean to get his penis circumcised of course. Amber also came in and got naked and got in it as well of course. Then their mom Miranda came in there to wash them when it is time of course. Prince James will remain naked so he can get circumcised of course.

"Glad you two came," said Sofia, "Now we are all in here taking a nice bath while being naked in fact."

"I love being naked," said James, "Soon i will get circumcised of course so i stay naked."

"Same here," said Amber, "By the way James you have a nice boy body of course."

"That i do," said James, "I heard it will be painful of course."

"Hold still when they do," said Miranda, "They will get that area there cold to kind of numb it."

They are having a good bath there together of course. They are now playing with the bath toys in that bath of course. They know that they aren't allowed to play with their genitals in it. James knows that his penis could fall off before he gets that thing done of course. James will be allowed to wear a kilt without underwear so his penis can heal. That he has no problem with that. He will sleep naked until he heals by the way. We see them still talking of course. This time about being naked of course.

"I have a nice body," said Sofia, "Mom here seen me naked many times before."

"Yes i have," said Miranda, "After all i gave birth to her in fact."

"I love being naked in fact," said James, "I am glad we are in here showing off our bodies here."

"Same here," said Amber, "I have seen James here naked many times."

"I love this bath," said Sofia, "I am so glad we are here playing when taking a bath."

I need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	5. Nice hearts

Sofia has a good bath

* * *

Sofia and them is in the bath as naked as the day they was born yet has no shame. They are only children so they can't yet have sex in fact. They don't have any pubic hair their of course on their genitals by the way. They are only children so they have no shame now of course. They are only children below the age of puberty by the way. They are glad they are together in there having lots of good fun there. That James isn't there who has a penis there for Clover has one. James know his circumcision will hurt of course.

"I sure love this bath here," said Sofia, "I am glad we are naked here without shame."

"I am nervous," said James, "After all this snip will hurt after all of course."

"I will hold your hand," said Sofia, "As they circumcise you of course."

"That is good," said Amber, "I will hold your other hand."

"I will hold a leg," said Miranda, "And you dad will hold the other as we hold them apart."

James feels a bit better with his family there for him. That it will hurt but with his sisters holding his hands he will feel better as they snip of his foreskin. Until then they are having that nice and hot bath there. They are all barefoot so they took out their feet and looked at their toes there and wiggled them of course. They know toes are the best parts of the feet of course. They all have toenails of course so they keep them trimmed. They are now talking about how that circumcision will go of course.

"I know it will hurt," said James, "I am glad you will hold a hand of mine so take a pick."

"I pick the left," said Sofia, "After all so i can feel your heart if i like."

"I love my heart," said James, "In fact you can check it now."

"It is a good one," said Sofia, "So now you can check mine."

"It is also good," said James, "That means we are healthy of course."

I need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	6. Clover washed

Sofia has a good bath

* * *

Sofia and them is still in the bath as naked as the day they was born. James knows when he is done getting clean he will get circumcised as in his penis. That it will hurt but Sofia and Amber will hold his hands and his parents will spread his legs. That only his foreskin will be removed. He knows that circumcision and castration are different things in fact. That he has a choice to wear clothes with a kilt or walk around naked. He will wear a kilt so it can still be covered unless he lifts it up of course. That he has to sit to pee until it heals to stand to pee again.

"I can tell you are nervous," said Sofia, "Remember i will hold a hand of yours of course."

"I can tell you are," said Amber, "I will hold another hand of yours."

"I sure am still," said James, "Dad will hold my left leg by a foot near the heal and ankle."

"I get your left," said Miranda, "You can look as you get it done."

"I sure want to," said James, "After all it is my penis in fact of course."

They are now washing Clover before they take him out so they can wash. They are washing him there who seems to be enjoying it. He sure does like that of course because he told Sofia that do to her amulet which she is still wearing there. After they got Clover clean Miranda got him out and dried him off. They are glad they washed him for he wasn't very dirty by the way. They are glad that his coat looks cleaner to them. Clover loves the way his fur and skin feels. We still see the kids talking still.

"He loved his bath of course," said Sofia, "Look how clean he looks right now."

"He looks happy," said James, "I will be happy when i heal after i get snipped."

"I can tell he is," said Amber, "You James will heal nicely from that of course."

"That you will," said Miranda, "You are young so you will."

"I am less nervous now," said James, "I only wish an anesthetic was used."

I need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this long story here of course.


	7. James Circumcised

Sofia has a good bath

* * *

Sofia and them is still in the bath as naked as the day they was born. James asked for some kind to be used on him instead of without any. They said general anesthetic is out of the question and that is either local or none. Miranda wants James to go through it without any anesthetic is best that the local used isn't for circumcision in matter of fact. They got done with the bath after they got nice and clean of course. James was then took to that area still naked. The Doctor is now there of course.

"James give me you left hand," said Sofia, "Like we said i would do by the way in matter of fact."

"Your left leg James," said Miranda, "That way to spread it by the way."

"Your right hand please," said Amber, "This is for your own good this way."

"Your right leg please," said Roland, "To spread it after all of course."

"I am ready as i will be," said James, "I know this will hurt by the way."

The doctor got his tools ready and then crushed some tissue there of course. James yelled some of course. Then the tools did the job well and James is crying right now in pain. His penis is now circumcised just like his dad's is of course. James was took to bed right now. They are glad he got through it without infection of course. James is walking to the bathroom still naked. Sofia is going with him so he will sit to pee just like her until his penis heals of course. Them two is talking now of course.

"Until you heal you must sit to pee," said Sofia, "When you heal you can stand to pee again."

"Okay then Sofia," said James, "I will wear a kilt tomorrow until then i am naked."

"I know that well," said Sofia, "After all i see your now circumcised penis and your sac."

"My balls is in it," said James, "As you can tell i do in fact."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here please. See what happens next chapter of this story here please.


	8. James is healing

Sofia has a good bath

* * *

Sofia and them is now at their school called Royal prep of course in fact. James is wearing clothes and on his bottom half is a kilt to cover his healing penis. He thinks a girl there might lift it up to see them. Sofia told him they can as long as they don't touch them in fact. That they might just do that to see if it is healing from his snip. That he is a boy and they have penises by the way. James knows until he heals he has to sit like a girl to pee. So he asked if he can use the girls room until he heals they said yes.

"You will heal fast," said Sofia, "You can get naked when you get home if you like."

"I know i will," said James, "And yes i will get naked at home of course."

"I will wash you," said Amber, "Or maybe even mom or someone."

"We can have a bath together," said Sofia, "Just like what we did last night."

"I say yes we can," said James, "We had lots of fun last night in fact."

That a girl saw his penis and knows it is healing well of course. Later they all went home to their castle of course. James was allowed to get naked there of course. Later the three kids now all naked except Sofia is only wearing her amulet. Them three got in that bath. The water feels good on his penis head which is healing good. They are glad to see him naked there of course. Miranda is there of course. For she will wash James. The girls will wash themselves of course. We see them talking now.

"I love being naked now," said James, "Now that i am healing of course."

"You have a nice penis," said Sofia, "Maybe i will be the one to wash it."

"You sure can," said Miranda, "Be genital when you wash it."

"Yes please," said James, "I am glad i am naked now."

"He is healing good," said Amber, "I can tell that he is in fact."

I need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	9. James in a diaper

Sofia has a good bath

* * *

Sofia and them is still in the bath as naked as the day they was born. That James is healing from his circumcision as in his foreskin removed from his penis. He loves the way the water feels on that organ. He must stay in longer of course in fact. They was joined by pets of Clover and Rex. James will stay naked there and might have to wear a diaper to bed. That or he has to be naked there. That he might just agree to wear a diaper of course. In fact he agreed to wear one to bed of course.

"You will heal fine," said Sofia, "Can i pin that diaper on you of course?"

"I have doubt about that," said James, "And yes you can pin it on me in fact."

"Yes you can," said Miranda, "You can do that because he wants you to."

"Yes indeed," said James, "I am glad you will of course."

"I love this bath," said Amber, "It is nice and relaxing of course."

They had a very nice bath of course. Sofia then pinned a diaper on James of course. They are glad they had another good bath together. James feels a bit good in that diaper there of course. Sofia put an ointment in that diaper there as well as on his penis. That organ is now healing a bit more of course do to it. That diaper idea was a good idea in fact. They are now getting ready for bed of course. James put on his male nightgown on. That he will have to go in that diaper as in pee of course.

"I love healing," said James, "This diaper feels so good on me now."

"You are healing well," said Sofia, "Well i hope you sleep good tonight."

"I sure will," said James, "I am glad i got it done of course."

"I am glad you did," said Sofia, "Well good night to you."

"Good night to you as well," said James, "I will sleep well of course."

I will need some ideas for the next chapter please. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	10. James healing well

Sofia has a good bath

* * *

Sofia and them is at school right now with James wearing a kilt there with nothing under it. That his genitals can be seen if you look under it. He doesn't mind if they look at them as long as they don't touch it. He knows until he is healed he must sit to pee like a girl. That he doesn't mind that until his penis is healed of course in matter of fact. A girl is now looking at it to see how the healing is doing. He said only Sofia can touch it to wash it and put ointment on it. She said she will just look of course.

"Yes only i can," said Sofia, "I don't touch it in a sexual way but to heal and wash it."

"Yes indeed," said James, "For a time we take baths naked together as in us three."

"It happened to me before," said Prince Zandar, "Only because i am a Muslim of course."

"We know you are," said Amber, "So you don't mind us taking baths together?"

"I don't mind that," said Prince Zandar, "We can go to the public baths when he is healed."

They said yes to that of course in fact. Then later they went home of course in matter of course. James was allowed to get naked of course. Then later they got in that big bath together of course. They are having a nice bath there of course in fact. James see's his penis is healing very well of course. He feels good in that hot water on the tip of his penis also called the head or the glands. They see that he is healing there of course. They know he will have to wear a diaper to bed of course in fact.

"This feels great," said James, "And as you can tell i am healing of it of course."

"Yes it does," said Sofia, "I can tell it is by the way because i see it for we are naked."

"Yes we are James," said Amber, "You are healing very well of course."

"That he is," said Miranda, "I can tell you are James of course."

"Yes of course mom," said James, "I am glad i am healing so well."

I need some ideas for he next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	11. Naked day

Sofia has a good bath

* * *

Sofia and them is at home in the castle there of course in matter of fact. James will get to run around naked around the castle in fact. James knows not to go outside of the castle because he is as naked as the day he was born. That he knows he will heal faster if he let's his genitals get some air. That he know he is healing very well of course from his snip. To make him feel better Amber and Sofia will be naked as well. All Sofia has on is her amulet of course. And they are barefoot in matter of fact.

"So yes we are also naked," said Sofia, "To make you feel better of being naked yourself."

"Yes i sure do," said James, "My penis is healing very well of course."

"We can tell that," said Amber, "So yes we are also naked as well."

"I love being naked," said James, "And we have nice looking feet and toes."

"That we do," said Sofia, "I love being barefoot by the way of course."

They are now playing inside instead of outside do to them being naked of course. They are as naked as the day they was born and they are barefoot and wearing no underwear. They was all born that way of course. They know we are all born naked also called the birthday suit. Then later on it was time for their bath together of course. Because they are already naked they just got in that bath. Sofia will wash James yet again and will allow him to wash her as well. We see them talking in the bath now.

"This is another good bath," said James, "My penis here loves it of course."

"I can tell it does," said Sofia, "It is healing good of course."

"It is a good bath," said Amber, "Yes you are healing well."

"That you are," said Miranda, "I can tell you are of course."

"I sure am," said James, "I will heal on time of course in fact."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	12. It is healing well

Sofia has a good bath

* * *

Sofia and them is at church right now at mass having a good time there of course. They all see James wearing his kilt do to his circumcision. That when he goes home he can run around naked as the day he was born. At the village a girl saw his genitals there of course. She has no idea what that part is between his legs of course in matter of fact. She said that is called a penis and scrotum. That only boys has them because that is what they have. That girl has a vagina there and a nice and smooth front.

"That girl looked at it," said James, "As in my genitals as in my penis and sac."

"Hard not to," said Sofia, "After all you aren't wearing underwear just a kilt."

"Yes of course," said James, "She looked puzzeld of course when she saw it."

"She never saw one before," said Amber, "I was the first child to see them."

"Yes of course," said James, "When we was babies of course."

Then they all went home and had lots of good fun there of course. James then got naked of course so his genitals is showing. They are glad that he is healing fast of course. They are now all naked and they got in the bath of course. They are glad they are naked there. They love their genitals a lot of course. They know they can have sex with them of course so they can have children. That males has the sperm and females has the egg cells and gives birth. They are glad it is that way of course.

"This feels good," said James, "My penis seems to love it as well."

"Yes it is," said Sofia, "It is healing very well of course."

"Yes indeed," said Amber, "I am glad it is of course."

"Yes it is," said Miranda, "Sofia will wash it of course in fact."

"Yes mom," said Sofia, "I will wash it very good as always."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	13. School and bath

Sofia has a good bath

* * *

Sofia and them is at school right now doing their school work of course in fact. The girls there can't help but to look at James penis of course. They can tell he is healing very well of course. He will soon be able to start wearing underwear and pants again of course. That will stop the girls from looking at them parts he has there. Not just his penis but his scrotum which has his testicles in it of course. They are glad that they are now going home of course. James then got naked there at the castle of course.

"You are healing very well," said Sofia, "As in that penis that you have there of course."

"Yes i am of course," said James, "My penis is big and long of course and circumcised."

"That you do," said Amber, "I will be glad when we have our bath in fact."

"I will love that," said Sofia, "I am glad we will take it of course."

"I love bats," said James, "I am glad we will take it together as in us three."

Miranda then took them three into the bathroom of course. She then stripped both Sofia and Amber naked as the day they was born. She allowed Sofia to wear her amulet if she washes under it as well. So she agreed so she kept it on of course. Then them three got in the bath and they love it of course. They are loving that bath because it is nice of course. They are playing with their bath toys of course. They all love being naked there in fact. That bath has no bubbles so they see their genitals of course.

"I love this bath here," said James, "I am glad my penis will be fully healed soon."

"Same here in fact," said Sofia, "I sure do love baths of course in fact."

"Yes indeed," said Amber, "Baths are sure fun of course."

"You kids are good," said Miranda, "You kids look good with or without clothes."

"Yes indeed," said James, "This is another good bath of course in matter of fact."

I need some ideas for the next chapter here. See what happens next chapter of this story here of course.


	14. Last chapter

Sofia has a good bath

* * *

Sofia and them woke up of course and James saw his penis is fully healed. He showed them and said wear pants and underwear again in fact. Then he thanked them and glad that girls won't look at his genitals anymore of course. Then they went to school by the way in fact. They know James is now fully healed of course and his penis head is the same color as the shaft. As in his penis by the way in fact of course. They can and still will have one more bath together then go back to normal. Later at the castle at home now.

"Time for our bath now," said Sofia, "James can i get you naked by the way of course?

"Yes you can," said James, "If i can strip you naked as well except that amulet."

"I say yes of course," said Sofia, "Wow your penis is fully healed now."

"Yes it is," said James, "You have a nice vagina in fact."

"I have a nice vagina as well," said Amber, "After all it is showing as well."

Then they all got in that bath there and is enjoying it in fact. They know it is the last bath together of course for a time of course then take them alone of course. They are having lots of good fun there of course. They are glad James is now fully healed from his circumcision by the way of course. They are all naked by the way. This time Miranda there of course it is just them three kids having gun wen being naked. They know they love the way their bodies look by the way in fact of course.

"I love this bath here," said James, "Just us three kids naked taking a bath of course."

"Same here in fact," said Sofia, "I sure do love taking baths by the way in fact."

"Same as me," said Amber, "This is a very good bath of course."

"I sure love it," said James, "And i love to wiggle my toes of course."

"I love toes," said Sofia, "They give us balance as we walk of course."

I hoped you liked this story here of course and i plan to make a sequel here soon. The end.


End file.
